Don't mess with my sister!
by suicune4ever
Summary: Kuroko's parents pay him and and his team a visit and invites them to a party. What happens when Kuroko catches a guy laying a hand on a certain little sister? Review! EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

_3..._

A short blue haired boy stole the ball off an unsuspecting opponent and threw, directed towards the hoop and his team member...

_2..._

A red-headed, hot-tempered giant caught the ball that was for him just in time and was getting ready to score a point for his team...

_1..._

The ball slowly made its journey from his hand and into the basket...

**BUZZ!** The buzzer went off just as the tall red-head shot a basket. All the players on the court stopped to look at the scoreboard.**176 - 102**. The crowd cheered for the winning team. Regardless of who won, it was still a good game to watch, especially when there is a much-loved duo from the winning team. Later in the locker room, you could hear praises from all the players on the winning team. After getting changed, they met with their coach, Aida Riko. "Great job guys, we won again!" she praised. "Excellent job, though you have to work on your temper Kagami. I told you many times already. You are really lucky that Kuroko kept you in control."

The red-head who was an exceptional player, looked up. He sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry... I was hungry." The others replied to him with some of them shaking their head in disbelief. _What the hell?! He just ate ten burgers before the game started! _Riko inwardly sighed and felt like face-palming herself.

"By the way, where is Kuroko?"

Only then did they realise the phantom sixth player was missing. The blue-haired boy had a knack for going unnoticed. They looked around for him but the courts suddenly erupted in squeals. Therefore interrupting their search.

"It's them!"

"I can't believe it! "

"I wish I brought a pen..."

"OMG!"

The Seiren high team made their way to the crowd. When they arrived their eyes widened (With exception of the ever oblivious Kagami). There, standing in the middle was a good-looking man with dark blue hair and deep black eyes. He was tall, lean and wore a playful grin on his face. He was in a word, hot. Next to him was a beautiful woman with golden shoulder-length hair and striking blue eyes. She was also tall, lean and had a... _very _well-developed body. She gave a pleasant smile. Them standing together caused the room to erupt into chaos.

It wasn't even this bad when Kise first came, and believe me, and when Kise came, it was insane_._ But that was nothing compared to what was happening now. It was painfully obvious that they were quite well-known. The Seiren captain seeing their arrival, tried to talk but only a few words came out, "No way... It's Yuuta and Kanae..." Kagami, as confused as ever, was hardly paying attention.

"What?" he dumbly asked.

Riko smacked him on the head and explained to him, "They're pretty much two of the best actors there ever is in Japan!"

Kagami rubbed the bump on his head, "Sorry, but I _did _only come recently from America. Did they come to cheer on one of the players?"

Izuki sighed and commented "If they are, it most certainly isn't from our team." The team all composed themselves and tried to look presentable as they suddenly approached. The actress, gave a sweet smile and introduced herself and the man

"Hello, my name is Kuroko Kanae and this is my husband, Kuroko Yuuta. Could you please help us look for my son, Tetsuya? He is on your team, right?" Seiren was to say the least, shocked. _Kuroko's parents are..._ the _Kanae and Yuuta?!_

Everyone's jaw dropped; even Kagami looked surprised. "Ah, sure! Kuroko! Get over here!" Riko ordered. She then noticed the teal haired boy desperately trying to disappear and get away. The coach however caught him and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when the usually composed Kuroko was begging her to let him go. When it became too much for him, he escaped out of a surprised Riko; No one had ever escaped from her deadly grip. Kuroko bolted towards the door, not that it worked.

"TETSUYA DARLING! Mommy missed you so much! You haven't been calling us lately!" The rest of Seiren watched amusedly as Kuroko's mother continued to hug (cough*suffocate*cough) the phantom sixth player who was probably wishing that he could vanish, which is quite ironic since that was Kuroko's speciality.

"Dad... help... Mom is killing me..." Kuroko wheezed out. For a gentle and beautiful actor like her, she sure had a grip. Yuuta and the rest of the team sweat-dropped.

"Sorry Tetsu, no can do. Your father's role is the Man of the Family, nothing else." he stated proudly.

Kuroko, being Kuroko, couldn't help but be blunt when he muttered, "What a useless father. Going on about being a man when he couldn't even change my diapers when I was a baby. Man of the Family... what a joke." A ton of imaginary boulders fell on top of Kuroko's father. All of Seiren (with exceptions of Kuroko and #2) felt sorry for him. _So blunt and cruel..._

Finally after a few hours, which was actually few minutes, Kanae let the boy go, whose face was now as blue as his own eyes from lack of air. "Anyway Honey, we came here because of two things because we missed our baby boy so much," Kuroko silently side-stepped as his mother once again tried to hug him, causing her to almost crash into the wall instead, "And two," she continued "Because we need you to come to the New Year's party that Daddy is holding."

Kuroko didn't even hesitate for a moment when he replied with a firm "No."

His father tried to change his son's mind. "Come on Tetsuya, everyone is dying to meet you. Besides, your team is welcome to attend too. And guess who else..." Riko prodded him to continue. His father paused to give some dramatic effect "... The rest of your basketball team from Teikou." he exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened. Kuroko sighed.

"The more reason for me to _not _come."

Kanae, unable to take her son's stubbornness added, "Ayame is coming too! and so is Misa. Don't you miss them? I mean you haven't seen Ayame in a while, and you haven't seen Misa since her eighteenth birthday last year! They would like to see you, Tetsuya..."

Kuroko looked surprised and said "...Very well. But I'm only coming for them." Seiren exchanged glances. _Who in the world is Ayame and Misa? They seem pretty special, for him to change his mind so easily._

* * *

So I hope you liked this chapter. And I'm sorry if there's anything wrong with my spelling or grammar. I've sent a message to a beta-reader like two months ago, and still haven't received a reply. So review, and I'll try to correct any mistakes :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Super sorry for the long wait... And thank you so much for your reviews! *gives everyone a huge hug***

**I've adjusted any problems that you guys pointed out for the previous chapter. And now enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

"So... why are we here again?" asked Kagami who was itching to get out of his tuxedo. The Seiren team were now at Yuuta's New Year's party and were wearing formal attire to suit the party, and were later joined by Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Momoi and Midorima, also wearing similar clothing. Hyuga reminded him how Kuroko's parents dropped in at a match and suddenly invited them to a party.

Kuroko was _absolutely bored_, though he didn't show it on the outside,and was now and then dragged off by his parents so that everyone could meet their son. After meeting them and having a small chat, Kuroko would always excuse himself and go back to his friends, who were pleasantly chatting away. Well, if you could call the arguing, body scanning, puns, eating, scissors, and hugging _pleasant._

The teal-haired Phantom sixth player was looking around as though he was searching for someone. The Seiren captain asked him "Oi, Kuroko. Who are you looking for?"

"Ayame-chan and Misa-chan" was what they received. The other Seiren team members exchanged confused glances. _Who are they? They seem really important._ It was enough for someone to mention their names to get Kuroko to attend the tedious business parties he hates.

The Generation of Miracles however, gave each other amused glances. They knew that the azure-haired 16-year-old very well, and in turn knew the 'mystery people' as Seiren had unconsciously named them.

Izuki asked the blue-haired boy "Who are they?"

Kuroko looked at him and then at looked out the window "Misa is..." but someone cut him off when they hugged him from behind. All of them, save for Akashi and Kuroko, had to cover their mouth so they wouldn't scream at the person's appearance. It was a tall beautiful girl with long blonde hair. She was wearing a pale blue halter dress and had a pale blue rose in her hair. A handsome man who looked quite similar to Aomine accompanied her.

Kuroko turned to face the duo and he gave a small smile. "Like I was saying before, this is my big sister Misa and her boyfriend Ryo," he turned to talk to the new people, dismissing the looks his teammates gave him. It screamed _'explain! More detail!'_

Midorima took the initiative to explain, seeing that his former teammate was too immersed in catching up on what has happened lately. "Like Kuroko had said before, This is Misa and Ryo. Misa is Kuroko's elder sister and Ryo is her boyfriend - who happens to be Aomine's both had gone away for a year to study medicine. Ryo and Misa also play basketball, and even though they don't look like it, they're actually quite good but they prefer not to play much. They used to give us a hard time whenever we played with them." he explained.

The Seiren basketball team now looked at the woman and man, apparently called Misa and Ryo, as though they were legends.

"But they only rivaled us when we were still in Teiko. They're no match for us _now_." he added, conveniently forgetting to mention that the two had stopped playing.

Kuroko chatted for a short while with them before he turned around. His eyes suddenly widened, and suddenly looked like he wished to murder someone. Kagami and the rest of them got scared and took a few steps back. They haven't seen him this angry since the Hanamiya Makato incident.

They followed his gaze and saw a muscular guy flirting with one of the girls. She had dark blue hair and was wearing a light purple halter dress and was looking at the guy and her expression remained impassive.

Misa placed a basketball in Kuroko's hand, much to the disbelief of the others. _Where on earth did she get that from?_ Kuroko walked up to the man unnoticed, effectively freaking him out, while the girl remained unperturbed. If anything, she almost seemed like she _expected_ him to appear. Kuroko stood facing the man and spun the ball on his finger. "What are you guys doing?" It was an innocent question, but everyone at the party felt the temperature go down by about ten degrees.

The man stuttered "I-I just was, you know, offering a drink." Kuroko looked as normal as ever and continued playing with the basketball.

"Ayame, was that true?" The Seiren members finally understood. _So this is the famous Ayame... poor guy._

Ayame kept a stoic expression. "Yes. And he even offered to take me home, which was very nice of him." Something flashed in Kuroko's eyes for a moment. The Generation of Miracles (with Akashi being the exception) and the Seiren team gulped. For a moment, Kuroko looked quite intimidating, despite him being shorter than the man; Momoi prayed and was starting to plan for the stranger's funeral. He shouldn't have flirted with Ayame if he valued his life.

Kuroko motioned for the man to come outside. "Let's settle this out there shall we, flirting-san?" The guy fought back the urge to pee his pants and went outside with the azure-haired shadow.

...

...

Everyone at the party suddenly heard a guy screaming and went outside. There was the muscular person who was flirting with Ayame... running away from a _furious_ Kuroko (to anyone else, he looked like he only had a small frown, but his friends and family know better), preparing to use his deadly pass that only a selected few could catch, and the poor, unfortunate male was not one of them.

"Ignite Pass!" shouted Kise in recognition. "That guy, I believe his name was Hikari, shouldn't have laid his hands on innocent Ayame-chii. Poor him. Should I call the ambulance? So they'll be here when Kuroko-chii finishes with him?"

The Seiren basketball coach sighed. _At least it's not Kai..._

From a distance they could hear Kuroko yelling "Ignite Pass Kai!"

_... Never mind._

Kagami looked as though he was thinking hard. "What's wrong?" asked Misa, appearing suddenly next to him. Kagami let out a small yell.

"Stop appearing out of nowhere! And is Ayame... Kuroko's _girlfriend_?"

Silence... even Kuroko and Hikari stopped mid-track. You didn't need to have good hearing to hear Kagami's _ridiculously loud_voice.

Everyone stared at him in shock until Ayame herself broke the silence. "How could you even think that, Kagami-san? I like Onii-san, but not in that way." though her voice remained monotone, there was a layer of disbelief and disgust in it. Kagami, along with his teammates were speechless. _Onii-san...? So Kuroko is her big brother?_

A murmur of "Bakagami's" went through the crowd, to Kagami's dismay. He sadly didn't have anything to say to defend himself at the moment.

Kuroko glanced at Kagami and gave him a look that stated '_I'll deal with you after I finish this'_, and proceeded to once again try to murder the young man for flirting with his little sister; she was much too innocent for her own good. He made a mental note to talk to her about that. He soon got the task completed and people took Hikari away. Many saw him and... lets not get into the details. But I will say that everyone was extremely cautious from then on to not mess with Ayame.

And as for Kagami... No one saw him at school once since the party. But a month later, they received word that Kagami had gone back to America for a small vacation. The reason for doing so... they never knew. Let's just say a certain shadow told - threatened - his light to keep his big, fat mouth shut if he wished to see another day.

* * *

**I have a feeling that this chapter was not as good as the other one... Once again reviews are greatly appreciated and feel free to give me some comments so I can fix it if there is anything wrong.**

**I'm really sorry if the characters are a bit out of character... I get carried away. I changed it a bit so... yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and thank you so much for your reviews! It means so much to me! And thank you for telling me if there was something wrong, so I could fix it up.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

A stoic, light-blue haired boy sat at a table facing another blue-haired person who was just as passive. To be precise, his little sister Ayame. Kuroko inwardly sighed. How on earth is he supposed to tell his beloved innocent sister about _it_, and the evil ways of unknown boys, or girls he noted to himself. He saw one too many glances given to his sister from strange women and men, whom would probably be more than eager to get their grubby little hands on her. And who knows what they would do with his innocent sister?

_I'm overreacting_ he told himself. _Besides, surely mother and father have given a speech like this before, or did Ayame just forget?_ He started off with a question. "Ayame-chan... do you know why you shouldn't talk to strangers?"

Ayame shook her head, indicating a 'no'. Kuroko excused himself and went outside to where his mother and father were relaxing outside. He wished his big sister Misa was here. At least she would know what to do. But no_-_ she just _had_ to go out on a date with Ryo to the beach, and probably won't return anytime soon.

To anyone else, he would seem as though he was just staring at you. But they were his _parents_ for crying out loud! They could detect the smallest expression made by their darling boy. And in their eyes, what would be a microscopic smile would seem like Kuroko is jumping up and down for joy with a stupid grin on his face.

So it was no wonder that Kuroko's minute frown wasn't ignored by them. "Tetsuya!" Kanae cried. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Mother," Kuroko forced out. "Did you and Dad ever tell Ayame..." here Kuroko gave a small inaudible gulp before continuing "... about why you shouldn't talk to strangers, _especially_ if you're a young teenager since you can get raped, assaulted and so on?" in a monotonous voice.

Kuroko shocked his parents with his question. They never expected their son to ask something like that, _ever_. "Um, about that Tetsuya we, uh, forgot...?" Yuuta lied. Kuroko stared at them. Did they seriously expect Kuroko to believe him? Japan's top actors could be Kanae and Yuuta, but Kuroko is not that stupid. They were obviously not wishing to speak of that topic.

Kuroko let out a small sigh. _I'll ask Misa when she comes back. There's no way I'm giving an embarrassing speech about the 'dark side' of the world, not today at least. _After a small apology and a good-bye, he went inside to dismiss his younger sibling before deciding to take a short nap.

After a while, Kuroko's parents decided to also take a short walk, after informing Ayame and Kuroko. "So, why did that situation seem quite familiar to us?"

Kanae replied "Didn't Misa ask that question two years ago?"

**_Flashback to... sometime two years ago:_**

_"Mum," Misa started. "Did you and Dad ever tell Tetsu... about why you shouldn't talk to people you don't know and trust, especially if you're a young fourteen-year-old teenager since you can get raped, assaulted and so on?" in a slightly embarrassed voice._

_Yuuta and Kanae were shocked, to say the least. They never expected their beautiful sixteen-year-old daughter to ask something like that, ever. "Um, about that honey we, um, didn't remember...?" Kanae lied. Misa merely stared at them. Her parents knew that she knew that they were lying. Their daughter was a smart girl - doing well in exams and tests. She also had a good common sense._

_Feeling increasing uncomfortable under Misa's stare, her parents tried to appease her. Yuuta told her he'll talk to Tetsuya about that. Bad decision, because when they tried to talk..._

**_End of _****_Flashback_**

"What happened when we tried to talk to Tetsu?" Kanae asked her husband. Yuuta Kuroko visibly cringed from the memory. "He fainted, and avoided us for 4 months and," he gulped.

Kanae also shuddered at the memory. "He almost _threw the ball_ at us. It was a good thing that he forgot about it soon, though. _That_'s why I don't want to have to talk to Ayame about that. But then, we should, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah. After all, Ayame doesn't play basketball. Badminton's her forte."

And so the two parents went and talked to Ayame.

...

...

... Who knew that shuttlecocks and badminton bats could be life-threatening?

* * *

I know, stupid chapter, but I felt like doing it. So yeah. Thanks for all your support! And once again, if you find anything wrong with it, please let me know so I can fix it:)

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I admit that the first chapter is similar to Emz0's "Nobody Loves you like you're Momma Loves You", but please keep in mind that the story is about Kuroko with his sister, and was not copied. :)**


End file.
